Let It Sink In
Let It Sink In is a fan episode. Starring Role *Leif Featuring Roles *Eli *Handy *The Mole *Flaky *Petunia *Doc *Lumpy Plot Leif is kitchen eating lunch. Once he gets done eating Leif goes to the kitchen sink and dumps his left over food into the disposal. Leif pushes the leftover down into the disposal and turns it on only to have it not work. Leif becomes confused and flicks the switch back and forth several time before letting out a sigh. In a attempt to fix the disposal Leif grabs his fork and goes to prod around the inside of the disposal. Just before he sticks the fork in he remembers the disposal is on and he quickly turns it off. Then after a few jabs with the fork Leif trys the disposal again but it stil doesn't work so he gives up and calls a plumber. Later the doorbell rings and Leifs answers it to find Lumpy, Eli, Handy and The Mole dressed as plumbers, Leif lets out a small sigh and lets the four in. Lumpy and Eli head to the sink while Handy head to the basement to check the pipes down there and The Mole wanders aimlessly around. Lumpy pulls out a wrench and attempts to take of the sinks pipe but he finds himself unable to. Eli then gives it a try but also fail much to his, Lumpy's and Leif's frustation. Meanwhile Handy is shown to have taken of a pipe in the basement and he reaches for a pipe cleaner but is unable to so he makes his scowl. After sveral attempts Handy manages to pick up the pipe cleaner with his muoth and he sticks it in the pipe. Suddenly the pipe begins to shake and shoots green water at Handy. When the water sprays him for several seconds before coming to a stop, revealing Handy's upper body to be gone. Meanwhile Lumpy holds a ax and swings it at the pipe only for the head of the axe to break off when he swings it back. The axes head the goes flying out a window and into Flaky's face. Lumpy sighs as Eli trys to takke off the pipe. Eli grabs a sledge hammer and swings it at the pipe, successfuly knocking it off. Unfortanly he hits the wrong pipe and dirty water goes everwhere, includng out a window and onto Petunia and Doc who freak out and run home to get clean. Soon the water causes Leifs house to exploded from pressure and Eli, Lumpy, Leif and The Mole go flying. Eli falls down and lands on a flagpole which busts his heart from his chest, Lumpy lands on a picket fence and is impaled on the boards, The Mole lands in a bush and walks off. and Leif lands in a river. Leif sighs in relief only to find that the river leads tot he water treatment plant. The episode ends with Doc getting in the shower, but when he turns on the shower Leif's organs and blood pours out making Doc scream. Moral "Don't sink into depression!" Deaths #Handy's upper half is blasted away by water. #Flaky is hit by an ax head. #Eli is impaled on a flag pole. #Lumpy is impaled on a picket fence. #Leif is sucked into the water treaatment plant. Category:Season 24 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images